Hermione Goes to Russia
by LilacGrace444
Summary: Hermione badly needs a break from her stressful life and the people that cause it. She needs to go away. FAR away. Why Russia? And why does she run into Severus Snape,  formerly thought to be dead,  of all people? Mystery and adventure ensues.
1. Vacation Location

**Hermione Goes to Russia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all J.K. Rowling's. The Russian sights, experiences, and culture are taken directly from my very recent vacation to Russia and Austria. Please stick with it, because it is going to get very exciting. Mystery, romance, snark fest, and a whole lot of beautiful romantic HG/SS tension!**

Chapter 1: Vacation Location

It had been far too long since Hermione Granger took a vacation. She needed it badly. Even with her level of mental stamina, being an in depth research journalist for St. Mungo's as well as a part time consultant for the Ministry's Restoration Foundation takes a lot out of a person, especially a young with such as herself. The war matured beyond her years enough. Hermione was starting to think her responsibilities and jobs would soon drive her straight to menopause at the age of 25.

She should have been content with her medical job which gave her the freedom to experiment with all mediums of magic, but no, she had to be an over-achieving crazy woman. When the Ministry began action for reconstruction after the war with the Restoration Foundation, Hermione was appalled at their organization. Once the Ministry announced the possibility of closing off Hogwarts as a museum, she knew she had to interfere. Turning a blind eye was never her strong point, but thanks to her bloody Gryffindor bleeding heart, she found herself having fruitless daily arguments with the endless line of dunderhead politicians at the Foundation.

_Ha, I almost sound as cynical as Snape! _She thought as she grumbled "dunderheads" a few more times. The man sleeping next to her on the plane stirred, accidentally wafting fresh waves of his foreign, undeoderized odor towards her. To distract from the smell, Hermione squirmed to face the window and slipped back into her novel before slowly drifting into a cramped sleep…

Russia…Here she was, all the way in Moscow, Russia! Lame as it seemed, Hermione felt like bursting into "Once Upon a December" from the Anastasia movie down the chilly streets. Hermione couldn't be happier. In full contrast to her gleeful satisfaction, the Russian civilians sped by her on the street in chic business wear and cripplingly high heels.

_Wow, they walk fast here_, Hermione thought. It was her first day and she already felt her body shrugging off the slight jet lag in favor of the excitement of new adventures. Why Russia? All her friends and colleagues had wondered.

Hermione chuckled to herself at her own reasons for vacationing to Russia. She had told inquirers that it was purely for academic reasons. She wanted to investigate the Russian magical history for herself. Little was known about it, other than Rasputin, and Hermione was thoroughly intrigued by all of it. However, in all honesty these were only partial reasons for the location of her vacation. She had come across some articles on Russian magical history but that only sparked the idea. Her main points were that in Russia it was cool, new, different, exciting, and FAR. Hermione needed some distance from the greater part of the magical world. Especially England where people in every street seemed to know who she was and had their own ideas about _her _personal life and history. Hermione had split up with Ron, the cheating blighter, over a year ago and still it plagued her both in her conscience and on the faces of passersby in London's magical society.

Here she was free amidst the fast-paced style of Russian culture. For the first full day, Hermione planned on visiting the large cathedral in the middle of the city with shining gold domes on each turret in true Russian orthodox style (as she would soon learn). But first, she had to face the metro system. The bright red M and quick swarm of people diving down the staircase under it invited her in. She had to keep moving anyways because her slight halt caused confusion to several Russians around her. Jumping back in the organized stream of people, she scrambled down the stairs to the main terminal area and gaped.

Where she had been expecting a dark sketchy cave of filth, she instead found herself in an underground Palace ballroom. The walls were purely white but the floors marble. Mosaics and paintings were part of the décor on walls and in unexpected corners. Two large ornate chandeliers with a bronze tint hung from the ceilings. Despite the crowd bustling about her, Hermione stood in place dumbstruck.

_Who would build a subway station like this?_ The further into the metro she went, it only got better. In her shock and awe, she must have been having delusions because she thought she saw the familiar billow of black wool disappearing into one of the metro cars.

_Whew, this altitude is making me lose my mind already. I am thankfully FAR away from everyone wizard and witch I know. I'm free for two whole weeks. And I'm glad about it. Glad glad glad glad GLAD._

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please keep with the story, it's going to be longer than I usually do with more plot than I'm used to but I've got it all mapped out and it will be quite the ride! Snape enters in the next chapter!**


	2. War and Peace

**Chapter 2: War and Peace**

The next few days passed by in a detail-oriented blur of museums and churches. She became frustrated by the Russian alphabet that looked like some alien or Klingon language to her. On the night of the third day Hermione looked up the phonetic sounds for each letter and bogged down Granger style to memorize them. Soon enough after that she realized that many of the signs and symbols around her were actually spelling out words cognizant of English. From then on it became a game, rather like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes were for her. So far her vacation was splendid except for the incredible amount of rubles she was spending on wine and champagne. But hey, she was treating _herself_ for a change. Nothing wrong with that, right?

It was the next day when her vacation took a turn. That day, she travelled by metro to Tolstoy's house on the other side of the city. This visit was a rare treat she had saved for a properly gray drizzly contemplative day. Obviously Hermione was a great reader, and in fine form she first read War and Peace__at the age of 12 and Anna Karenina at 13. Once look at the large mustard yellow cabin and its surrounding serene garden, and Hermione knew that this was her kind of place.

Going through the rooms, she was amazed at the simplistic means the family lived by regardless of the wealth they acquired by Tolstoy's hand. The cozy feel of the house was slightly interrupted by an occasional patter of sure-footed steps.

_Surely I would be the only tourist here on a day like this_. She heard the steps again on the floor above her in Tolstoy's study. The house was not a typical tourist hot spot, and even so, people rarely travel individually. She was probably just paranoid. It wasn't as if the house were haunted by sorrowful souls from his novels (which she shamefully admitted to herself was her first thought). Some other tourist must have merely had the same idea as her on how to spend their morning… _I should have brought a guide_. Hermione suddenly became nervous as the footsteps neared the stairs to her right. She was very much alone in the dimly lit museum house far from the main street. The steps were unmistakably masculine and powerful. She had been warned by the concierge not to travel alone that far, but she had waved off his concern in the flourishing feelings of her newfound independence.

The footsteps were louder by the second down the stairs as if their owner had realized he was not alone in the solemn cabin. Panicked by the musings of her frantic imagination, Hermione was about to run as quietly as she could to the garden when a strong hand grasped her wrist behind her. She gasped and saw a pale hand blocking her way out the door in front of her. She was trapped, her wand hand held tightly in his grip. Hermione did the only thing she could think of and began spouting off all the Russian she knew (very little) in hopes to either confuse the man or gain the attention of unlikely passersby. In the seconds since the man came down the stairs, Hermione managed to turn enough to see the face of the mysterious Tolstoy visitor…

"Miss Granger," she heard his silky voice before she saw him. It was Severus Snape.

She screamed, ripped her wrist from his hand which he loosened immediately, and ran through the door to the gardens.

**A/N: ooh quite a fright, wasn't it? See that little word below that says Review? Click it. Come on, you know you want to.**


	3. Flowers and Showers

**Chapter 3: Flowers and Showers**

**Disclaimer: same as always. I own nothing. Also, the Russian stuff is straight from my memory. I may make some slight adjustments for the flow of the story at times. Just enjoy the ride. Review please!**

The fresh air served only to keep her breathing in her shocked state. _He is supposed to be dead_. This solitary thought raced through Hermione's mind as she covered her face with her hands. _Or at least, that's the best answer any of us could come up with to explain his disappearance. _After the war, Severus Snape had gone missing. By the time they got back to retrieve his body from the Shrieking Shack, he was gone. Most had assumed Death Eaters desecrated his body elsewhere before they were caught and sent to Azkaban or executed. Hermione and Harry each harbored private theories of his survival, but neither ever spoke of it and eventually forgot.

"Miss Granger," he spoke again, now several meters behind her as if cautious of making her scream again, "I am sorry if I frightening you. I was…surprised to see someone I knew here."

_This can't be Professor Snape_. _He just apologized for scaring a Gryffindor._ After a moment Hermione faced him and found her voice again.

"That's alright, Professor. I also did not expect to see a familiar face in this country, let alone…"

"Me?" He guessed when she paused.

"Someone thought to be dead." She admitted staring down at the tulips beside her.

"Ah yes, my mysterious disappearance."

"What happened, sir?"

"A wizard had his ways, Miss Granger." He said with a sneer. She could tell that was all she would get out of him for the time being. _What a pompous prick, it seems he hasn't changed at all like I first thought_.

"So, what are you doing here, Professor Snape?" Hermione asked abruptly, for lack of any more appropriate segway.

"Do you mean Russia or the Tolstoy house?"

"Let's start with the house."

"Well, I assume for similar reasons as you. You are a reader of Tolstoy's works, are you not?"

"Yes." Hermione replied sheepishly.

They both stood there a few minutes, looking off into different sections of the garden as the rain drizzled on. Hermione finally broke the awkward silence with an even more awkward question, "Professor, you're _not_ dead, right?" Ridiculous as it sounded out loud, she felt she had to at least ask. After all Professor Snape had always had a rather pale and ghostly complexion. It was certainly possible that he was now in fact a ghost himself. Snape looked at her with an emotionless smirk, stepped toward her, and reached down to pluck a bright yellow tulip.

"I assure you, I am not." He said while holding the tulip as proof of his material existence. His face still blank as ever, he handed her the flower then turned on his heel and left. Hermione stared at the tulip long after he was gone. She was shocked into stillness by all the confusing thoughts and questions running through her mind. The obvious ones most often recurring, _Severus Snape is alive…and he just picked me a flower._


	4. Fonder to Ponder

Chapter 4: Fonder to Ponder

Snape could hardly believe what just happened. It had been at least six years since he left Hogwarts ground and almost as many since he had come into contact with anyone who had attended there. Storming down the Moscow streets, the chilly drizzle of rain could not calm his frustration. He would forget about this occurrence in a few days surely, but he had to admit his curiosity. Of all people what was Hermione Granger doing in Russia of all places? Her face and features had grown and matured to be sure, but her fright was the same as always. He caused it wherever he went.

Why did he have to scare her like that? He had not meant to do so; it had just been so long since anyone from that time had come across his path. No, he would not worry himself. What did it matter? Snape seriously doubted he would run into her again. After all, he had much business to which he should attend. He was sobered by these thoughts and concluded to think of that interaction with Miss Granger no more. Even if she told someone he was alive, he doubted they would believe her. And all the same, they would never find him. He was simply too good. At hiding… at being alone.

Hermione Granger plopped down on her small bed at the hotel that evening. All through her solitary supper she had pondered the events of the day and their possible ramifications. This resulted in frustration because their brief conversation had been inconclusive and left so much to incite her curiosity.

Why did it have to be him she ran into here? Why was he even in Russia? Or alive for that matter? Ugh, her thoughts kept coming back to that. Why did she even care? Hermione disliked not understanding things. Needless to say, she was quite put out by the chance meeting. Not only for the questions it inspired, but also that this was supposed to be her _break_! No Hogwarts, Ministry, or War related magical persons allowed! What were the odds she would come upon a man whose mere presence thoroughly engrossed her in memories and pains from the war? No one had even gotten the chance to thank him before he disappeared. Hermione couldn't help thinking she should have done so that afternoon. Not even a greasy git like Snape should have had to endure all he did without _some _type of gratitude. Though she thought it unlikely he would appreciate it coming from her. Sneaky bat had always hated her, Harry, and Ron. Classes with him were nearly unbearable, respect from him nearly impossible, and conversations with him nearly always fruitless. And yet, Hermione admired him for his bravery, dedication, and patience. All along he had been on their side, and she tried to defend him as long as she could…until Dumbledore died.

Hermione growled in frustration, fell back in bed and plopped a pillow onto her face. _I am supposed to be on vacation! Why am I thinking about these things? Curse that sniveling snake of a teacher! Why I am never allowed a simple break from life?_

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying it. The next few chapters will be much longer and probably the rest of the chapters will be as well. Never fear. The next few are typed just need some reading through. Review please!**


	5. Tremblin in the Kremlin

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! The "proposal" happened to me just like that. except my tour guide did not tell me until later. Shame…**

Chapter 5: Tremblin' in the Kremlin

Today would be better. Hermione was determined. She arrived at the gate to the Kremlin at about one in the afternoon. The day was still chilly, but there was no sign of rain, so her spirits were already rising. Ticket in hand she passed her over-the-shoulder purse onto the security conveyer belt and stepped through the metal detector. To her pleasure the officer on the other side was quite alarmingly attractive in his full Russian uniform. He smiled at her brilliantly, making his face even more bright and handsome. He spoke some Russian to her. Though she didn't know what he was saying, the way he looked at her as he said it made her blush happily.

She walked a few dazed steps before a tour guide leading an old German couple leaned over to her and told her, "He says you are very beautiful and asks if you are in need of a husband." The German couple chuckled, but Hermione was too flattered and confused to notice. The crowd entering the Kremlin gates kept her moving forward, but she was still smiling with new confidence. Her trip was truly turning back up, and the day was starting off as the best yet.

"That was quite a proposal," said an all too familiar voice by her ear. Hermione allowed herself to jump away an inch before recovering. She turned and sure enough she saw the smirking face of a ghost sent to haunt her vacation. It was Snape once again. _Oh you have __**got **__to be kidding me!_

"You again?" Hermione blurted out. Instantly, she gasped and covered her mouth. _I can't believe I just spoke to a former professor that way! _Snape was taken aback by her moment of abrupt disrespect but being the spy he was, didn't show it.

"I'm so sorry, Professor! I didn't mean to—" He stopped her with a gesture of his hand.

"Save your petty apologies, Granger. I have grown accustomed to the general dismay caused by my presence."

_Is that why he left? Does he think everyone hates him?_ To be sure, there were still many who held a grudge against him, but there were also many people who respected and admired him. She was one of them though she didn't feel like showing it at the moment.

"It's not that, sir. It's just…I came to Russia to get away from all of…"

"From all of what?"

"Everything." Snape sighed and gave her a look that told her he clearly still thought her a child.

"Truly, Miss Granger, I expected more than a teenage quip from a girl who used to include two feet of unnecessary details in her essays every week."

"Wasn't my 'incessant chatter' why you gave me detention in sixth year?"

"Ah, yes." Snape looked away as if it were a blissful memory.

"That ruined perfect record, you know."

"You had other detentions as I recall."

"Yes, but they were retracted by Dumbledore each time as he found out they had been to help Harry."

"Of course, all for precious Potter!" Hermione became furious.

"You're one to talk!"

"Whatever do you mean? I cannot even stand the golden boy brat!"

"It's his father you can't stand!" Snape's eyes widened. Hermione's anger flowed free, releasing all the tension she had built up in the past few years on the man standing before her.

"That's right, Snape! I _know_ that you protected Harry with your own life all these years. I know that you were forced to spend all your time and energy on figuring out backwards ways to help him while despising him all the same. I know that you spent every year I've known you in contempt against anyone even slightly associated with the women who rejected you decades ago! You're life has always been a show so just give it up already!"

Hermione's volume rose to such an extent that all the occupants of the Kremlin's entrance had stopped to stare at them. One small chubby boy even took a picture before his mother pulled him away. The red flush on Hermione's cheeks from the cold and the yelling soon spread to the rest of her face in utter embarrassment as she looked around. At least she felt a little better with some frustration out of her system that had bottled so far down since the break up with Ron. However, her stomach dropped as she looked back at Snape.

His face was whiter than usual if possible, his body rigid, and his jaw very tight. The fists he gripped by his sides were shaking. In his eyes Hermione caught glimpses of despair, loss, guilt, and hopelessness before he shielded them behind his emotionless wall. _Just the way he looked in the Shrieking Shack, just before he…almost died_.

Fear and guilt hit Hermione over the head like ice water. He looked at her with such fury; she thought he might hex her there in front of all those Muggles. Instead, he flew into the Armory building. She ran after him, but he had transfigured a door in the side hallway and disappeared into it before she could follow him. She hesitated then banged on the door calling his name. No answer, she thought she almost heard a sniffle, but that wasn't possible. This was Severus Snape, Potions Master, Lord of the Dungeons, feared or respected by all, a War Hero in every right. Oh, what had she done?

She knocked again, calmer this time. "Professor Snape?" Minutes went by. She was desperate to apologize. Well, most likely he already wanted to kill her so it was worth a try.

"Severus?" she whispered. A moment passed. She signed giving up, and then the door slowly creaked open. She came in and closed the door then looked at the red eyed man before her. Not wet though, so no tears. Snape had run out of those long ago.

"Professor Snape, I am terribly sorry," she began, "I never meant to say those things to you. You were amazing all those years doing what no one else could have had the strength to do. It had nothing to do with you! I just got so upset and took out all my pent up anger on you. Please forgive me!" Another look at his defeated face, and Hermione did the last thing either of them ever expected. She hugged him. He almost considered relaxing into it, but his unforgiving heart was cold as well as weak. She felt his arms go stiff under hers, and let go. She realized she had yelled at him, called him by his first name, and hugged him all in one hour. A man who she thought was dead. There was no telling how he would respond.

"You were right, Miss Granger," only a miniscule hint of emotion in his voice, "it has always been a show. I was weary of that sham of a life, so I left."

"Where did you go?"

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Just abroad, traipsing about various countries."

"I bet you've seen some extraordinary things." Hermione tried to lighten up the conversation, desirous to rid his expression of defeat.

"Indeed I have." He knew what she was doing, but could not brighten right away.

"I apologize that my forgiveness cannot appease you presently."

"I understand, sir. Take your time." He nodded then opened the door.

"Professor? If you're not—I mean, I'm sure you would rather be alone…"

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

"Would you like to walk through the Armory with me? I have a special ticke4t to see the diamond vault, but if you want I could see if I could purchase another." Snape smirked and held up the same ticket she had in her pocket.

"Not necessary, Miss Granger, but thank you." She smiled, he looked like himself again.

"Well I suppose I shall have to escort you. I would not wish one of you loud escapades upon an unsuspecting Muggle tourist." His droll tone had returned.

"Oh most certainly." Hermione replied in mock horror. Then her former Potions Master led the way without another word. Hermione took a deep breath before racing to catch up. It would be an interesting day.


	6. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Mystery

Chapter 6

Diamonds are a Girl's Best Mystery

It turned out Snape had been to the Kremlin before and returned that day to visit the diamond vault specifically. Hermione was baffled by the patience with which he took her through each room of the Armory and treasury. He explained histories and legends pertaining to the jaw-dropping collections of garments, weapons, armor, and golden carriages that once belonged to the Tsars and Tsarinas. Hermione was thoroughly overwhelmed by the brilliance and opulence of it all, but she was even more overtaken by the sudden change in her former professor's manner. Sure his tone and expression remained stone-like, but something in his actions expressed a modicum of kindness. Just the fact that he would take the time to answer all of her eager questions was more kindness than she had ever witnessed him give to a Gryffindor. Hermione couldn't imagine why, especially considering her treatment of him a few hours before their tour.

At last they arrived at the diamond vault. Hermione had seen an exhibit of the Romanov jewels years ago, so she assumed that the Tsar's collection would be similar. Merlin was she ever wrong. Never before had she even heard of let alone seen so many precious jewels in one room. To list the wonders of that vault in words would take a good many pages if it were even possible to capture. Along with giant rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and amethysts were diamonds of every size, shape, color, and carat. There was a display with a map of Russia laid out in bright, perfectly-cut diamonds. The unbelievable royal jewelry held diamonds of black, blue, pink, yellow, and unblemished clear color. Nuggets of platinum, silver, and gold gleamed in the center case. Unique tiaras and brooches were covered with upwards of 1,500 diamonds each.

Just when she thought her hear could take no more beauty, Hermione stepped into the Historic Hall. She nearly stopped breathing. Severus watched her youthful glee with amusement. The corners of his mouth were almost tempted to turn upwards, but Hermione was too distracted to notice the rare amusement on his face. In the center of all the dazzling coronation regalia was the Grand Imperial Crown. This crown sparkled and shone by way of 5,000 diamonds, 75 natural pearls, and a unique spinel of 399 carats.  
>Severus, now fully smirking, came up behind her with several teasing remarks on the tip of his tongue. Just as he got an inch from her ear without her noticing (so as to achieve a fun fright from the young woman), he noticed something peculiar in the main case next to the crown. Severus suddenly let out a strange noise of shock, quite unlike him. Of course, Hermione nearly had a heart attack since his unexpected exclamation happened an inch from her ear. Snape would have enjoyed the irritation on her face if he had not been lost in thought.<p>

"What on earth is your problem?" Hermione's face still annoyed, her hand covering her ear.

"The scepter." He pointed to the case. She looked and saw the state sceptre he indicated. It was long, silver, and the top section covered with diamonds. ON the end was a large irregular smoother diamond.

"It says here that the large stone is the 'World famous Orlov diamond of 189.62 carats.'" Hermione showed him the informational pamphlet.

"Not quite."

"What? How do you know?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Because…_that _is the work of Nicolas Flamel."

Hermione gasped and turned to face him. For a split second she noticed their faces were uncomfortably close in the darkness of the vault. They both backed away at the same time.

"So, um how do you know this?"

"Not here," he declared, "we have to leave."

"But why? What are you—"

"Just come with me." Snape grabbed her wrist, more gently than she would have expected, and stated for the door. Skipping to keep up, he nearly dragged her through the halls towards the exit. Even in their rush, she couldn't help but notice his hands were rather warm and soft. _So he's not actually a cold-blooded reptile, who knew?_

Severus confunded the guards and strode out the gate. Once past security, he finally stopped and let go of her wrist. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Miss Granger, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"What?" Her eyes widened considerably. Hermione's mind was racing. Certainly he was _not _asking her out on a date…no, no way. "I mean, uh sure."

Hermione's thoughts must have shown on her face because Snape quickly said, "Not like _that_, Granger. Do not fear of me preying upon you. I merely thought that we should discuss this more privately. Also, I am rather hungry, so I assumed your small frame would be in need of sustenance as well."

Hermione fleetingly wondered if he had meant to backhandedly compliment her figure.

Inside his mind, Severus was knocking himself for having phrased his words so poorly in the rash moment. Ha, as if he would ever ask Hermione Granger, the insolent Gryffindor princess out on a date! ….Would he? Heavens no. The nerve of her to think he would try his attentions on a former student! The gall of her to assume he would stoop so low. Then again, she was not so young anymore. She was fairly attractive from an objective view, and certainly intelligent, and his travels had been rather lonely the past few months…dear Salazar, however had his thoughts traversed to such foolish ideas? Perhaps he was in need of more socialization, but not with her. Luckily, he shook off these thoughts just as she began to speak again.

"Right. Well, I didn't think that you meant that we—uh, I knew you probably were just…let's just go."

"Eloquent as always, Miss Granger." Snape smirked. He had to admit the he at least enjoyed pushing her buttons a little.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him but privately found his sarcasm oddly amusing. There seemed to be many facets of this man she had yet to discover.

He picked out a simple restaurant past the bridge. They sat down at a corner table and ordered quickly, their appetites suddenly grown. After they had eaten and relaxed back into their chairs to sip their wine, Hermione got curious again.

"So, you believe that diamond was the work of Flamel?"

"No." Hermione showed her sudden confusion and tilted her head to the side. He leaned in towards her and looked her conspiratorially in the eyes.

"I believe that it was counterfeit."


	7. Offer then Scoff Her

Chapter 7

Offer then Scoff Her

"How could someone counterfeit a diamond so unique?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

Snape proceeded to tell her the knowledge of Nicolas Flamel he had learned from Dumbledore before his death. Apparently in Flamel's earlier years, he wrote a book of his experiments, theories, and spells for magical alchemy. Hundreds of years later when the sorcerer's stone became such a danger, and Flamel knew it had to be destroyed, he planned on destroying the book as well.

Unfortunately they discovered that the book was gone from its vault, and no one knew even how long ago it had been removed. Flamel had not thought to check on it in centuries. At his death only Dumbledore knew of the book's possible survival. In the last few months of the Headmaster's life, he mentioned the book offhand to Severus as an interesting trail to follow should Snape survive the war. So here he was, tracing bits of information Dumbledore had left him with, various little mysteries to give his pointless existence some semblance of purpose.

He had already searched out possibilities in other places, but the trail had gone cold every time. The next on his list was Russia since so little was known about it in the magical world, so here he was. Like Hermione, he was academically curious of the Russian wizarding culture and history, but he wasn't about to admit such a similarity of mind. However, he told her everything else leading up to his journey to Russia.

"But I honestly did not expect to find much. Maybe meet a descendent of Flamel's and ask some questions, but nothing like this."

"So, you think that the diamond we saw in the scepter was counterfeited by the spells in Flamel's experimental book?" Hermione was thoroughly intrigued and knew she likely looked like a silly school girl hanging on his every word, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes. I know for a fact that in the first half of his life Flamel was very successful in his theory and practice of magical alchemy."

"The magical construction of gold?"

"And jewels, yes. His triumph with the sorcerer's stone led him to try other stones and precious metals, both magical and nonmagical. Some of his works were sold to Muggle royalty but nothing quite like what we saw today. The Ministry regulated his work too much for a stone like that to slip through. _This _is something else."

"Do you think perhaps that the witch or wizard who made the diamond is also the one who stole the book?"

"It is highly possible. Those were my thoughts exactly. What I need to figure out is just how long ago it was stolen before I can ever figure out who took it."

"Well, let me help you, professor!"

"Absolutely not." At this Snape popped up in his chair, suddenly realizing that they had been leaning in very close for almost the entire conversation.

"Why ever not?" Hermione also pulled back, her brow furrowed as if waking from a slight daze. It seemed only he realized just how close they had been, and in typical Snape fashion he covered up the awkward tension in his stomach with a look of contempt. Dripping with sarcasm, he replied,

"Because, I would hate to interrupt your precious vacation any further. Nor would I wish to have a tagalong know-it-all girl stuck with me asking ridiculous questions all the time."

The fire lit in her eyes, a spark of glorious thunder that he could not possibly look away from. She looked so alive when angry. He knew he was pushing too far, but he was disturbed by her enthusiasm and could not stop his scathing remarks.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you even tell me all this then?" He ran so hot and cold, the insufferable git.

"I honestly do not know, Miss Granger. Besides, I will be off from Moscow immediately, and I do not require or wish any assistance."

"Well thank goodness for that!" Hermione slammed her napkin on the table along with several hundred rubles for the meal. She stood up and glared at him fiercely.

"You know, normally I would be much more persistent in lending my efforts to such an intriguing project, but I truly don't believe I could stand you one minute more!" And with that, she was gone.

She meant what she said, but even in the flood of her furious temper, she knew she was somewhat lying. The dinner had been rather pleasant up until the end. A feeling of disappointment weighed her down. It must be the loss of a great research opportunity.

Snape signed and put his face in his hands, elbows leaning on the table. Why did he have to be like this whenever he felt uncertain? He could never seem to stop himself in the act of verbally attacking someone. Letting his tense shoulders fall at the end of a long day, he waved his wand under the table. There, now Granger's money would be back in her purse. The least he could do was pay for dinner. At least he was on his way to another part of the country the next day. He would not have to go through the painful process of apology. He would not have to see her again. And that was a good thing, right?

Hermione was beyond upset. She couldn't understand why she kept blowing up like that lately. She convinced herself that Snape had warranted her fiery reactions, but…she knew it was more than that. She knew that such eruptions had occurred back in London with her employees and colleagues though not quite to the extent of the last few days. A year later, her break-up with Ron still hurt. It wasn't even the fact he cheated once that hurt the most. It was that she knew he still loved her, and that a part of her still loved him. Sadly, Hermione knew that they just weren't right for each other in the end. Maybe she had always known, but he had always been _there_.

All year, Hermione had been doing a pretty good job of avoiding the pain. That insufferable greasy git! She almost felt happy again on this trip, away from all the memories. The _he _showed up, and, and….she didn't even know why it was his fault, but he just brought out so much of her pent up emotions. He looked straight at her with his deep onyx eyes, seeing directly into her every thought but never revealing any of his own. It was maddening.

Well, she was leaving tomorrow. There was nothing she could do about the situation. Why had he been so stubborn? Hermione knew she was dying to be a part of the mystery that Snape was setting out to solve, but she wouldn't even know where to owl him. Then she pictured the grimace on his face at the offer of her partnership in his venture, and her anger returned easily. Forget him and his counterfeit diamond search! She didn't need to apologize, and she didn't need to be wasting her precious vacation time with a self-centered, mood-swinging, overgrown dungeon bat!


	8. That Man Once Again

Chapter 8-That Man Once Again

Disclaimer: you know the drill.

Hermione ~~

Traveling the muggle way on a bright sunny morning was lovely. Hermione rode a high speed train to St. Petersburg. She could barely hold in her giggles of excitement at the thought of finally seeing the famed city. She wondered if Red Square would look as fascinating as all of her guide books described it to be. The other passengers gave side glances at the pile of tourist and informational books at her side, but Hermione could have cared less about their judgments.

Severus ~~

What a bloody pain! Of course he had to run into a pressing matter in the middle of his leisurely trip. Truth be told, he had not planned on doing much of importance during his travels, but he still did not want to be bothered with any more espionage or intrigue. Merlin only knew he had experienced enough of that in one lifetime. Really this trip was just an excuse for a break from his unceasing bout of loneliness and lack of activity. He hated to admit it, but he could use a dash of vitality. However, he certainly did _not _want it to come in the form of a temperamental little girl-child and the geological mysteries she had caused him to discover. Snape knew that was not a fair accusation, and he also knew that Hermione was no longer a child. _Hermione? When did I start thinking this rubbish? I suppose she was so annoying about it that it finally stuck. Annoying little persistent know-it-all. _

Snape took a drink out of the minibar in his private car, who cares what the devil he spent on this trip. He would soon die of boredom anyways. Unless perhaps he saw this new mystery through.

At first he had not thought of the jewel incident as being a matter of important attention, but after inspecting a few Tsar and Tsarina heirlooms in the Faberge exhibit, there was no mistake that some good portion of the Russian monarchy's greatest metals and gems were forfeited by wizard's wands. Snape knew that even small merchandise sold from wizards to muggles without the ministry's knowledge was a hefty crime, so he could hardly imagine the penalties required for this enormous fraud. And how had these wizards kept it so silent? Surely someone would have noticed before…

Bah, he was thinking in too much detail. This was not his concern.

_That insufferable woman! This is all her fault! _If he had not been taken in (momentarily) by her bloody doe eyes to go traipse about the Armory with her, this never would have happened. Again, he knew this was not fair but his anger sought out the most recent offender, and that certainly was Granger. Besides, if he did not remain anger with her, he would then have to admit that he escorted her that day for other reasons.

Perhaps he missed the company of others after all...If Snape had been in a less grumpy mood, he might have even admitted that Hermione looked rather attractive that day. Oh blast it, he must be losing his mind for lack of companionship to think Hermione Granger of all persons attractive! Even if her appearance had improved with age, he doubted her jarring personality was any less self-righteous than before.

Hermione~~

After a wonderful day of touring the city (via her guide books), Hermione was glad to finally arrive at the hotel for some food and rest. Despite wanting not to raise any suspicions, she had used her beaded bag for this portion of the trip instead of luggage. It was just such a useless hassle unless she was going on a plane.

The lobby was gorgeous and the bell boys so accommodating! Thinking back to the day before, she was glad he had told off Snape. Imagine if she had gotten herself all worked up like she used to when Harry and Ron discovered mysteries she felt obligated to solve. How could she enjoy herself on this vacation if she had given in to that habit? Hermione knew she only slightly regretted missing the opportunity, but this was for the best. She did wonder if he stayed in Moscow to keep researching it though..where would he look next to follow up on his theories? A loud sigh interrupted her musings.

"Miss Granger.."

She grabbed her chest and turned around to face the last man she wanted to see in her hotel lobby.

"Professor! Oh, you scared me." Hermione leaned on the front desk to slow down her breathing.

"I seem to be doing that quite a bit lately." He replied with his signature smirk. She found she rather liked that smirk for some reason.

"How in Merlin's name do we keep running into each other like this?"

Severus was surprised to find he felt a sinking in his stomach at her display of obvious disappointment. Well, he would play up his half then as well.

"Bad karma from my days with the Dark Lord, I'm afraid. Now if you will excuse me." He glided around her to cut in line, retrieved his keys, and slithered away in a matter of seconds.

Hermione let out an exhale of frustration against that impossible man. If he still didn't want anything to do with her, so much the better. He would only disrupt her fun. She got her keys and ran to the elevator only to realize _he_ was still in it. The ride to the top floor was silent and a little more than uncomfortable. Their combined stubbornness only made it worse. After the longest minute ever, the doors opened and they almost got comically stuck in the opening as they both tried to exit at the same time. Reluctantly, Snape let her go first to avoid injury. She huffed past him and heaved a sigh of relief has he walked down the opposite hallway. A few turns later, Hermione realized that the hotel was a bit of a labyrinth. She finally found her door number,

"Here we are!" she pulled out her key but sensed someone watching her. She looked up to her right and found Severus Snape close beside her, poised with his key in the air near the door closest to hers.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me," She blurted out.

"Indeed, I wish it were a joke, Miss Granger." Snape dropped his cool demeanor and let his exhaustion show as he leaded his back on the door and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione began to doubt her own behavior towards him, perhaps he just wanted some privacy.

"It's not like that, I just meant—"

"I know precisely what you meant, Granger. And I would promise not to interrupt your vacation further did it not seem that fate has other plans."

"Yes, I suppose this is all rather uncanny." She stood nervously, fiddling with the beads on her bag. He saw her discomfort, and returned to his stony expression.

"I shall take no more of your time than I must." He said with disdain and escaped behind a slammed door. Hermione was shocked, for a moment he had sounded sad, maybe even defeated. After a moment, she made her way into her room to quietly think out her confusion and sob over vivid memories of the war brought about by this powerful man's presence and demeanor. His moods toward her were so disjointed. Why was she so affected by him? Before she fell asleep, she realized it was because he could see through all her fake happiness. He knew pain, and he saw that she had it. He knew she was escaping, and she was ashamed.


	9. From the Door to the Floor

Chapter 9

Through the Door to the Floor

Disclaimer: Not mine. I wish.

Hermione~~

After waking up exhausted with eyes swollen from tears, Hermione continued her second day of tourism in St. Petersburg without running into her former Potions Master. She tried to relax and enjoy her vacation, but she could not stop inadvertently looking for him. At this point, she just expected him to show up wherever she decided to visit. Hermione had to admit to herself that the locations and times of their first few meetings may not be entirely coincidence but more an indication of similar interests and a propensity to prefer solitude. Tolstoy would be a favorite of any credible bookworm, the Kremlin a must for any scholar, and the hotel she was staying at had been reviewed as "quiet and far from the main tourist areas".

Hermione pondered such curious thoughts while she ate her overly expensive café meal outside her last museum for the day. St. Petersburg certainly had a lot of museums. More than she could ever visit in her few days here. She might as well just give up on the rest of this day. It was getting late, and going out for a drink in Moscow didn't seem safe without a proper escort. Boy, could she really use a drink, but straight vodka was the thing in Russia, and that was just not Hermione's style. Thoroughly exhausted and slightly depressed, Hermione began the long trudge back to her hotel on the outskirts of town.

Even in her state, she could not help glancing around for Severus. She was determined that they were equals, and she would call him Severus in her mind until she forgot the version of Professor Snape that terrified her as a student. Why she was still looking for him was a mystery to her. Did she _want_ to see him? It was because of seeing him that she had hardly slept last night. It was because of him interrupting her trip that she couldn't enjoy herself. Maybe that was not a fair accusation, but she was too tired to care. Or maybe she knew it was mostly her fault for being so rude the day before. She hoped that when they next met that she could make things right and be kinder to him. They both deserved a good vacation. Hermione did not like to leave things conflicted, and that was the state of things between her and Snape…or rather, _Severus_. She made it all the way into her room without a sign of the man, and it was strange to admit she was a bit disappointed. She flopped on the bed and laid there just seeping back into her loneliness. So much for a fulfilling vacation. Maybe an escape was not the right answer for healing her pains…

Severus~~

What a ghastly day. He had gotten stuck in a taxi with a flat tire and a dunderheaded driver for over 3 hours. If he did not get a full refund within the month, there would be hexes, muggles or not. Besides the fact, he had not run into Hermione once…or rather, _Granger_. That annoying voice in his head that sounded uncomfortably like Albus mentioned that he should face the facts and admit he would have preferred her company today. At least until they got in some spat again. He felt slightly guilty about the the way he treated her every time they met. Perhaps it would not be so bad the next time. There would be a next time surely, unless fate had changed its sneaky mind about things. Yes, it was decided. He was a cranky old man and tired of being one all the time. He would accept a small amount of human interaction and companionship where he could find it, and presently Miss Granger was his most viable option. Just one problem, she probably had intentions of shooting hexes at him upon their next sighting, or she would just ignore him. He would have to make the effort then. Tonight. At the hotel….wait, that did not sound like what he meant. Severus supposed it could wait until tomorrow. _Coward_. That bloody voice, how like Albus it did sound.

Hermione~~

How long had she been lying there doing nothing? Maybe she should have taken a shot, then at least she would be able to get some sleep. The sound of a door opening nearby broke her out of her trance. She shot up out of bed knowing it must be the door to Severus' room. She listened carefully as he went about the room, dropping articles of outer clothing with soft thumps on the carpet. It was pathetic that she was so intent upon his actions, but after all she had been through hell in the past couple of years, and here she was on the brink of a breakthrough, finally dealing with her emotions since before the war began, and she needed help. Just through that wall was a man who had lived through everything she had and more. A man who knew her past, and could listen and give feedback if he cared to. In her sorry state, this was more than enough to make his presence nearly palpable through the cheap wallpaper and old curtain. Curtain? Why was there a curtain on one part of the wall, and how had she not noticed it before? Hermione pulled back the curtain to reveal a door. A connecting door to Severus' room. Her heart beat hard. She was so in need of a person. At this point any person other than those she had left at home.

She touched her hand to the door…surely he would turn her away. She let out a loud huff of frustration. As she continued to fret, she felt tension between the two rooms as silence fell in the other. He knew she was there, and he noticed.

Severus~~

That was her. She must be in her room. Should I go knock on her door? What would I say? Should I bring something? I don't have anything to bring. Goodness, I have not apologized to someone in a long time. And why was she in the corner of her room? There was nothing in the corner of his room but a dingy old curtain. Curtain? He pulled it back to make the same discovery Hermione had made, that there was a connecting door. Well, that does not seem right considering they could have been total strangers. There was no lock either. How inappropriate…and how tempting. The night was growing later by the minute into that time of the night when a man who avoids companionship begins to long for it..well, among other things. And here it was, a chance to finally get over his Unabomber tendencies and make a connection with someone…just through that door. He was so aware of her that he could feel her presence in the next room as much as he could his own hand on the door.

Hermione~~

It was no use, she had lost her bravery. That Gryffindor quality she once possessed was being beat out of her by her own self-pity. She leaned her back against the wall and began to sob again as quietly as she could so Snape would not hear her. She was so full of frustration and shame that she just wanted to let it out with screams or punches, but crying was all she had the energy for. She allowed herself one impromptu bang of her fist against the door, then felt gravity give way behind her as she fell through.

Hermione held her forearms to her chest, bracing herself for the hard ground, but instead found herself cradled in the arms of none other than Severus Snape. Even through her exhausted haze, she was acutely alert to him being close to her. To her shock and surprise, he was looking down at her with eyes of understanding and something akin to compassion on his stern face. The tension they had both felt for what seemed like hours was finally broken, and Hermione did the one thing she needed the most. She jumped into his arms and cried into his chest. She thought that crying was useless and annoying at this point, but this was different. He held her tight and did not push her away. Whether it was from shock or a Confundus charm, she did not try to guess, she just held on to him and let her frustrations flare and then melt away one by one. Once she began to regain her mental composure, she realized that he was stroking her hair lightly and whispering calming words. She also realized that he had lifted her off the ground and resettled her to sit on his bed. With a blush, she noticed that she was mostly on his lap, and gently moved to sit on her own. Severus stood up, looked at her awkwardly, and then walked straight into the bathroom. Great, she thought, now I've embarrassed myself _and_ him beyond all belief.

Moments later, he came back out with a damp hand towel.

"Here," he held it out to her, "you might want to clean yourself up a bit."

At first she thought he was being snide, but she looked up to see amusement and good intention on his face. She gave him a watery smile, and cleaned her face. He sat back down next to her.

Severus~~

What do I bloody do now? Merlin, he had not felt such anxiety since the days of the Dark Lord. And this was a very different kind of nervousness. It had been quite some time since he had been alone with a woman in a bedroom. He was so plagued with questions of what to do that he missed what she said to break the silence.

"Excuse me, I missed your question."

"I said, did you mean to do that?" What a baffling question, what on earth could she mean?

"Do what?"

"You know, the umm...the comforting...and stuff."

"Miss Granger, I thought you had learned better English than that in your time at Hogwarts." Blast it! There he went again with his barbs. They were so automatic, it was hard to edit them before they left his mouth. Her reaction was not her usual instant indignation but simply a face that said I had met her worse expectations. She got up sluggishly.

"I suppose I'll just be going. Sorry to disturb you. Thanks anyways, even if you didn't mean to do it."

"Hermione!" He stood and took her by the waist to turn her around, surprising himself and much as her.

Standing oddly close and still holding her waist, he said softly, "I did mean to give you comfort. I wanted to be more understanding to you than I have been so far this week though I admit did not expect this situation in particular." Her eyes were wide, and he hoped she could not hear the pounding of his pulse as he looked down to her pink lips that were slightly chapped from the cold winds.

Hermione~~

Oh how she wished he would close that distance. A year ago, a month ago, a day ago, if you had asked Hermione Granger if she would want Severus Snape to kiss her, she would have laughed outright, especially since she had thought he was dead. But in this moment, she wanted nothing more. She subtly inched her face closer to his, nothing obvious or flirtatious about it. Apparently it was an invitation too discreet for an unsocial man's observation because he moved away soon after her small gesture. A wave of exhaustion hit her, and she decided to leave that strange moment of attraction in the back of her head. He had already gone beyond her hopes for help tonight, and she was thankful for his care. Hopefully the rest of her feelings had been driven by his spontaneous rescue and nothing else.

"Miss Granger, _Hermione_…" He shifted a bit, but looked her directly in the eyes.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Would you like to stay?" That tore her out of her daydreams.

"What?"

"I noticed that you seemed unnecessarily exhausted, and that you do not seem to be in a condition fit to being on your own any further, at least for tonight." That was true she supposed. She certainly did not want to be by herself again until she got some sleep to sort out her mind.

"I promise that I mean nothing inappropriate by my request. You need not fear any unwanted advances, I am merely thinking to preserve your wellbeing." Hermione was honestly shocked out of the ability to respond.

"However, if you feel well enough to return to your room then that is probably best." He must have misinterpreted the look on her face as she thought through his words.

"Oh no, no I don't think it would be best for me to be on my own just now, if that's still alright with you. I accept your invitation, and I promise to be.." She yawned widely "more put together tomorrow, and then I can…leave you to your own…" Hermione was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow. Relaxed in the presence of an understanding person who could protect her, she felt sleep come without hindrance.

Severus~~

Merlin's beard, this woman was beautiful. Curled up on the bed still in her day clothes, he thought he she looked positively lovely. He was certainly in trouble. In the span of a few hours, he had gone from planning to embark on a temporary friendship with this woman to holding her while she sobbed out her life's greatest pains. And now she was sleeping on his bed! While he did not favor crying women, he certainly did relish the feeling of holding someone tight. Someone warm and soft, and gloriously feminine. He truly must be losing his mind. Very well, he may as well. It's not as if he hadn't lost everything else.

A/N

I promise it will get happier soon! I've just been imagining the scene with the door between them since I left off of this story a year ago. Now we can move on to the mystery (though the romance will still always get the first class ticket in my stories, I get bored with real plot lines).

Reviews are much appreciated!


	10. Have You Heard, There's a Rumor in St P

Chapter 10

Have You Heard, There's a Rumor in St. Petersburg

Disclaimer: I am but a lowly steward of J.K's fantastical kingdom.

Hermione~~

Hermione woke up to find herself surprisingly well rested for the first time in months. She must have slept in rather late. Squinting one eye open, Hermione did not see the blaring light she expected but dark cloth instead. Her heart jumped to her throat as she realized that she had slept in Severus' bed, and that it was he whom she was curled around. Goodness sake, she must have slept half-way on top of him. While she awaited the inevitable flood of mortification, her half-conscious mind took in the details of the situation. She was still in her clothes, thank goodness. Severus' head was turned away from hers, so she felt safe to observe him for a moment. He was wearing black linen sleep clothes, no surprise there, and he smelled of…laundry detergent? Since when did a wizard use laundry detergent on his clothes? She had to admit the smell was much better than a simple Scourgify. It was a smell that made her feel at home.

_Goodness me, listen to myself? I sound mad talking about him this way. I really should go back to my room so I don't disturb him any more than I already have. Oh, but I'm just so comfortable, even if it is with Snape._

Hermione gently lifted her head off of his chest and moved carefully to extract herself from him without disrupting his sleep. Unfortunately, her role as teddy bear seemed necessary in Severus' dream at the moment because he pulled her back to him and turned on his side facing her to hold her to his front. At first Hermione almost let out a laugh in light of the ridiculous situation she was in, but soon after she was just embarrassed at their closeness. This was different than crying on the man's shoulder. She was literally being held captive with her entire body glued to his. The warmth of his body was pleasant, but his unintentional attraction to her was unmistakable.

Severus~~

Before Severus opened his eyes, he recognized three things. One, that it was light out and he had slept in horridly long. Two, that there was a woman in his arms, and three…that he felt an unavoidable stirring of his male instincts at her presence there. He ran his hand along the bare section of her waist. It took him the span of ten seconds to recall last night's events, and realize who the woman must be. He opened his eyes to see an almost awake Hermione nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The moment they realized the other was awake, they came to their senses and leaped out of the bed onto opposite sides. Neither said a thing for a good minute. Then a deep blush came over Hermione's cheeks,

"Good morning..." She said, smiling sheepishly. _It is indeed_, Severus thought to himself.

"Good morning..." He replied instead. Hermione fidgeted, but kept her eyes locked on his. There was no mistaking that something had happened between them just then, but neither would likely own up to it.

_Well, it's certainly not going to be me. She probably already thinks I am some perverted old fool for grasping onto her as I did. I believe I had promised her I would not do any such thing._

"I'm sorry about my breakdown. I know that was probably way out of your comfort zone to help me like that, and I tend to be kind of needy and ridiculous when I cry, and I hadn't cried like that in a long time, so it was even worse, and I had no right to even suspect you would be open to comforting me like that, I mean, it's not like we have ever been very friendly with one another at Hogwarts, but I just wanted to apologize and—"

"Miss Granger!" She paused in her rambling to look up in at him.

"Hermione, it is quite alright. Honestly, I feel it is I who should apologize for, well—" How was he going to approach what he meant? Maybe he had imagined the moment of mutual attraction he had felt moments earlier when they were so close, perhaps he was overthinking this entirely.

"For what?" Well, he had to come up with something now.

"For my…fluctuation of temper in our meetings so far. I am a bitter man, and I will not try to deny that in the least. However, I would like to propose a friendly acquaintance between us, at least for the duration of this trip or however many times we accidentally meet." Friendly acquaintance? Well, he could count out any chance of flirtation now. Like there was a chance to begin with.

"I think that would be lovely, Severus. Shall we begin today?" This took him by surprise, what was this about?

"How do you mean?"

"Well, what was on your vacation schedule for today?"

"Vacation schedule?"

"Yes, don't you keep one for all your appointments and reservations?"

He shook his head, figuring he should have guessed Hermione Granger would organize even her vacations. She appeared slightly bewildered that he did not have one. To his dismay, he thought her expression was rather adorable.

"Well, we will just have to follow my schedule then." She declared and then turned on her heel to leave.

"What do you mean?" He called after her. She was already through the connecting door as she called back,

"Get dressed! I will meet you in the lobby at noon!"

He almost shouted back at her that he was not a dunderheaded child to be taken on a field trip but thought the better of it.

"Oh, and bring any alchemy materials you might have! We might get the chance to investigate!" She called through the door.

Well, he wanted some bloody interest in his life. Be careful what you wish for was a time honored truth for good reason.

Hermione~~

Hermione was very excited to be at the world famous Hermitage museum. Though she had seen similar items and rooms in Russia already, the sheer magnitude of rooms, precious antiques, and literal tons of gold molding was mind-boggling. They had already been to the main part of the museum and the top floor that held a fabulous collection of Impressionist art. Snape had been mostly silent in the beginning, but he was warming up to conversation with her. She could tell he was trying not to whip out any of his usual barbs. A life of aggressive self-defense is hard to forget, she supposed, especially when a Gryffindor is involved. Also, he relayed some very interesting insight into the Matisse paintings. His intelligence and cultured nature were very compatible with hers. She hoped they could meet up again after this trip, if only to have someone to talk to about the things that her friends labeled "pretentious" and "out-dated".

Next, they travelled by shared taxi to Katherine's Palace (which really helped her with the price since she was running out of rubles). Like the Hermitage, the palace inspired jaw dropping and expressions of awe. At the end of the tour, they finally stepped into the room she had been waiting for, the Amber Room.

Supposedly this was one of the great wonders of Russia, but Hermione was not particularly struck by it. Maybe it was the combined colors of the various amber shades stacked over and over with each other on every surface, but she could at least appreciate the expense and craftsmanship of the room. Her informational brochure claimed that it took at least $11.5 million to restore the Amber Room. Truly fascinating. The Russians spared no expense for restoring their greatest treasures.

"Severus!" Hermione whispered. She waved for him to come to her. Severus left his examination of the dutch heating ovens to join her by the wall.

"I think this would be a good place to check on some jewels. If there is one example of possible alchemic fraud, it has _got_ to be this place. How else could the Russians have gotten hold of so much amber?"

"That's a very good point, Hermione." Snape said with sincerity. He instantly went to examine the wall closest to them with renewed intrigue. Hermione was glad he had looked away because she was grinning foolishly. Never in all her years of school had he given her such an outright and unveiled compliment. After all this time, it still made her a bit giddy to finally achieve that recognition from him. Severus turned back to her with a storm of thought on his face.

"You were right, Hermione. You were bloody right. How could they have possibly gotten away with this? Someone in the Ministry must have been bribed to let this go. Two of the greatest Russian treasures are counterfeits! This is quite the shock. There must be even more than these, quite possibly a majority, depending on the year of sale..." Severus had begun to pace up and down the room, muttering these things to himself in a scholar's way of not noticing his surroundings. Hermione noticed the security guards shifting their eyes suspiciously in his direction, so she quickly took him by the arm with a smile and led him out the door.

"Come along, we are going to miss our dinner reservations." He followed her blindly, still muttering possibilities.

The second they were outside, she held his shoulders and demanded to know what he had discovered.

"They were counterfeit, Hermione. Nearly half I would say."

"Wow, that is a lot of money that some wizard just tricked from the government. I can't believe half of them are fake!"

"Not fake, counterfeit." He had begun his pacing again, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What's the difference?"

"It means they are truly amber pieces in a certain sense. Not quite as organic or precious as natural amber, but gems nonetheless. Jewels made by way of magical alchemy are technically legitimate in every outward way, but not made up of the same material. It is most likely a mixture between an advanced illusionment charm and a cloning transfiguration with some use of dark Potions. I have seen a few mediocre pieces on the black market from my days on Knockturn Alley, but nothing like this."

"How did you figure all this out while you were in there? You only looked at the amber for five minutes at the most." At this he smirked.

"You did tell me to bring my materials, did you not?"

"I did, but somehow I doubted you would listen." She smiled.

"I am glad I could prove you wrong about my character." He looked at her intently for a moment, but she was lost as to the meaning of his gaze.

"It was a simple magical signature detection spell among a few other examinations that I need not explain in full. There is a definite magical signature about the pieces, and it is the same wizard's signature that was on the Orlov diamond. The architect of such gems hid his signature well, but I have been trained by the best wizards of both the Light and the Dark. I have plenty of tricks to get around such obstacles."

"Well label me impressed and ship me off to Hong Kong."

"Excuse me?"

"It means that I am suitably impressed by your deduction." She giggled at his confusion.

Severus~~

He had made her giggle. Not just smile, but giggle in a girlish fashion. He could hardly remember the last time he had made a girl giggle, unless he counted Bellatrix's awful cackling, which he did not. She was looking up at him with such admiration that he would have considered giggling himself were it not such an absurd notion that he could ever giggle. He allowed himself to enjoy the swelling of pride in his chest as she continued to glance at him with new respect. They walked along the gardens surrounding Katherine's Palace and continued to hash out the details of the mystery. It was one of the best evenings he could remember ever having. They argued over the various classic alchemic debates and the new criminal discoveries while walking through those gorgeous expansive gardens as the sun was only beginning its descent. The golden haze of sunlight hit Hermione's face in the most becoming way. It was at that moment Severus knew he would be lost if he let himself go much further into this acquaintance. But he also knew that he would be at a loss without any companionship at all, now that he had rekindled his desire for it. There was no longer constant political and emotional tension to tie him to life by its unforgiving threads. He needed something more if he was going to continue living a worthwhile life. Could a friend be the answer? A woman? _This_ woman? It was far too much to ponder at the moment. He would have to save that for his solitude when he returned home. _What a pity party that will be. Alone again on that forsaken corner of Spinner's End. I may as well enjoy this trip while I can. Especially while she is still a part of it._


	11. Mountains of Fountains

Chapter 11

Mountains of Fountains

Disclaimer: Not mine, but thine, Lady Rowling.

Hermione~~

Hermione went to breakfast in the lobby the next morning to find Severus dressed for good weather and drinking hot coffee.

"Good morning, Severus." Hermione greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Hermione," he put down the paper he was reading, "what is on the schedule for today?"

"So you still want to tag along with me then?" She was surprised he had not tired of her sightseeing activities already.

"It's not as if _I _have made any significant plans. It seems I may as well make use of your research, which no doubt is excessive as ever." He smirked at her with amusement, daring her to take on the possible insult. She almost fell for it but laughed it off instead.

"I am always thorough if nothing else," she countered.

"Indeed, 36 inches of parchment was your average I would say." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh please do not remember those horrid first year essays. At least I began to edit after that."

"Edit? So that is what you are calling 12 extra inches, is it?"

The pleasant feeling of sharing an old joke faded quickly as they realized just who they had been to one another before the war. She was sad to let the feeling go. Severus cleared his throat to damage the silence and asked,

"Where to then?"

"To Peterhof, the summer palace of Peter the Great."

Severus~~

It was a gorgeous day outside, the first one yet of his time in Russia. The sun and blue sky were a welcome respite from the endless wind and clouds.

"Beautiful grounds, aren't they, Severus?"

"Hmm," he replied, thinking more about her smile than his surroundings.

"I mean, just look at those fountains and all the gold!" This time he really did look. She was right, the grounds were quite exquisite. Everywhere he looked he saw glorious fountains of every size and statue, shooting up powerful sprays of water. Golden statue fountains on chessboard tiles cascaded down to the main fountain which began a long canal reaching out to the sea.

"Look here, it says that not _one_ of these many fountains use any sort of pumping system. They are all functional by the genius engineering of Peter the Great himself!"

"Or at least the genius engineering of many Aguamenti Permanente spells."

"No! You don't mean—"

"Come, you must have read that Peter the Great was a wizard? Hogwarts does not hold many references for Russian literature, but it is well known by most who care to look into foreign wizarding culture."

"I have never come across any reference to his magical abilities. I wonder why not." She looked truly upset by the revelation that she had missed a major piece of academic information, and he felt the strangest desire to placate her worries.

"Durmstrang keeps a strict hold on their magical literature, I'm afraid. I am lucky enough to have perused their library in my past." This seemed to alleviate her stronger concerns of being uninformed, but he pitied whatever studious Hungarian who would someday try to keep her out of Durmstrang's collection.

Hermione~~

"Oh look, what a lovely garden down that way! Let's go have a look." It was strange that the other tourists were only standing around the circle of benches and flowers. One would think they would rather sit down. Then she remembered her guide book said Peter the Great fashioned many of his fountains to be pranks to play on his guests. Oh, this would be fun.

"Severus!"

"What?"

"Let's go sit on that bench!"

"If we are taking a rest, then why are you so bloody excited?"

"I just—it's the weather. It's got me in such a good mood." She must be smiling too much. Keep it cool, Hermione.

"What's going on with you? Is there something wrong with that bench?"

"No, look at those people, they are sitting on the other benches. I just wanted to catch that one while it's unoccupied." There, that made better sense. There were people on the other benches now, just looking and waiting for someone to sit on the bench beneath the trick fountain.

"Very well, but it looks as if there is going to be some sort of show. Everyone is waiting for something. I despise impromptu performance." Severus strode over to the spot to sit, and instantly a wide fan of water spouted over him to shower everyone within a five foot radius of the bench. Snape's incredulous face as he turned to look back at her was one of the most priceless images in all her memory. The crowd cheered, and Hermione could not help laughing loudly, pleased with the fun of it all. Severus, however, did not look pleased, and she began to regret her actions. She hoped she had not alienated him from her company with something so innocent as this. He stormed away from the crowd and Hermione.

"Oh dear," she exclaimed quietly as she followed after him.

She found him sitting on a bench (without a trick fountain over it) near the bath house.

"Severus, there you are." She stopped to catch her breath a moment. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think that through. I just thought it would be funny and.." Hermione had to stop her apology because the memory came back and the smile was sneaking back onto her face at that image of him drenched and appalled.

"Perfectly alright. It's not as if I am not competent with drying charms." He sounded fine, but his face held another story. One of revenge.

"Is there any way you can forgive me? It wasn't very kind, I know."

"How about this, do you see those boys playing on that pile of rocks there?"

"Yes." The boys seemed to be stepping carefully, looking for something.

"It is legend here at Peterhof that one of the stones in each pile of rocks is 'magic'. If you can find the magic stone that triggers the trick fountain without using your own magic, then I will forgive and forget." He was smiling suspiciously, but Hermione did not notice.

"But won't I get wet as well?"

"Not if you find the trick stone before they do." He looked over at the boys. She took off her shoes, determination on her face, and stepped onto the stones.

A small splurge of water hit her leg.

"Hey, what was that?" She heard giggles from the boys.

"The boys must have hit the stone that triggers your fountain. You must find theirs." The water hit her a few more times, bigger each time, before she huffed at the giggling boys and began hopping ridiculously on every stone to find the right one. It seemed the harder she tried, the wetter she became until finally she was drenched, and the boys were completely dry and laughing outright.

"Where is this stone?" She shouted. The giggling sounded closer. She looked up through the water to see that the boys stood around Severus as he joined in the laughter.

"Lady, it is him who soaks you," one of the boys said in broken English as he pointed at Snape. The water stopped. The boys saw Hermione's furious expression and ran for it. Severus continued to sit on the bench and smile.

"You didn't use magic did you? That's not fair."

"Nothing but a simple foot pedal, Granger." She looked to see that a tap of his foot coincided with the rush of water through the rocks. He looked at her face then crossed arms and closed his eyes as if he were savoring the moment.

She went over to him and shook her wet hair so that the water hit his face. He looked up at her.

"Feel better now?" she asked.

"Oh, the best."

"Great," she muttered and walked off towards the bath house. He cast a drying charm on her before she was a few steps away and joined her.

Severus~~

They stood in the bath house, called a banya (he was not sure of the spelling in Russian), and listened to the explanation of this particular regime the Russians treasured. Many Russians still participated in their weekly banya. The whole thing sounded ridiculous to him, and he was about to say as much to Hermione when she leaned over to him to whisper,

"So let me get this straight, you're supposed to get naked, lay down in a room full of oiled smoke, and let someone else hit you repeatedly with a bunch of branches."

"Seems that way."

"Sounds ridiculous to me." She seemed to take his own thoughts out of his mind and speak them far too often for his own comfort. And yet he was so captivated by the idea that they could possibly be compatible. Even if friendship was all he could gain from this encounter, he was going to make sure he did not screw it up this time.

"I'm hungry. Would you like to go get some lunch with me, Severus?"

"Oh, uh—I'm sorry, no. I have some correspondence to attend to back at the hotel. I shall have to leave you on your own for the remainder of the afternoon. Perhaps dinner?"

He had an important errand to run if he wanted to make an impression. Following her around was not enough to show her who he was. He did not want to always be the follower in this...whatever you would call their situation. He would surprise her, and he knew just the thing.

Hermione~~

Severus walked away with his excuses, leaving Hermione alone and greatly disappointed. She thought they were finally getting along nicely. Such good conversation and intelligent banter were hard to come by, though his could be rather snide at times. Once she understood the lack of vitriol behind his words, even his elegantly veiled insults were no longer a pain, but worthy of appreciation. Perhaps she had gone too far with the fountain trick. She thought maybe it would loosen him up a bit. Oh well, she had been hesistant to tell him she was leaving the next day anyhow. Not that he would care. And now she had to go to dinner with him on what was likely a "pity date" for her. He must think of her as so weak and fragile after that disastrous breakdown she had the other night.

Hermione felt very down on herself that afternoon. When she started back to the hotel to freshen up for dinner, she decided that no Gryffindor woman was going down that easily. She laid out the contents of her suitcase and tried out some transfiguration charms on her unexciting wardrobe. After some serious editing, she found just the right outfit.

_If this doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will. _

_Wait, when did I decide I wanted that kind of attention from him? Am I just that depressed that I am vying for the attention of any man? Or worse, that I am vying for the attention of Severus Snape? _

Her thoughts battled for indifference, but the flutterings in her stomach told her that the masculine attention of Severus Snape was exactly what she wanted. At least an attention other than pity, which was the only one she had been deserving of so far. Of all things, she never thought a date with Snape would be the thing to hit her in the head and convince her to get herself together. The revelation was all too clear. She wanted to be the strong, independent woman everyone told her she would become. After the war, Hermione was tired of what everyone else "knew" about her, but now she saw it for herself. She would find herself again, and she would become the Hermione Granger she knew she could be. And if Snape or any other man did not appreciate her then, well she would just forge ahead on her own.

Severus~~

This was by far the most nerve-racking situation he had gotten himself into since the trip began. Or even since the fall of the Dark Lord! Having Hermione yell at him in public, her seeing him nearly weep, calming her devastating sobs, and even accidentally waking up next to her did not compare to this new anxiety.

Severus had gone to the box office of the famous Mariinsky Theater and bought two tickets to that night's folk-tale ballet entitled "The Little Humpbacked Horse". It was supposed to be very authentic and well-performed. But it was not the ballet that made him nervous; it was the thought of offering his plan to Hermione and what she would think of it. Would she see it as a date? Dinner and a show certainly would seem like one to a female, he supposed. He was not sure he would be entirely opposed to such a venture if she _did _consider it to be a date. In fact, he was feeling quite in favor of it despite his better judgment. Very well then, he would leave it up to her perception, and he would carry on politely with whatever the outcome.


	12. Who Is He at The Mariinsky?

Chapter 12

Who Is He at the Mariinsky

Disclaimer: As the yellow fish in Finding Nemo would never say- Not Mine!

Hermione~~

Hermione was terribly nervous though she would hardly admit it to herself. The last time she had dressed up like this to impress a man was the night she thought Ron would propose. Oh, how she had tried to block out the memories of that night. By the end of the date, she had experienced not the joy of engagement but humiliation of being cheated on. Instead of obtaining a loyal fiancé, she had lost a best friend to horridly public infidelity. Hermione knew she would forgive Ron someday for this heinous crime, but the images and words were still too vivid in her memory for that "someday" to come soon. Truth be told, after two months of denial and throwing herself into work, she knew she needed to try to move on, hence the trip to Russia.

She smoothed her hands along the black silk of her dress as she paced about her room, convinced that she was merely acclimating herself to the height of the black strapped heels on her feet. Pausing to glance in the mirror, she couldn't help but give a small smile at her reflection. Her dress was simple but elegant. Black silk draped lightly around her frame, accentuating the slimness of her figure and the dainty set of her shoulders. Her hair was smoothed back loosely and caught up together at the nape of her neck, baring her pale feminine skin. By no means was she a knock-out, but she gave an air of timeless beauty to the one who looked long enough to see it.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. No more fretting, she would simply enjoy this evening with him. As she drew herself precariously towards the door, Hermione tried to erase the fear of "pity date". She decided with her wardrobe change that if this _was_ a date, she was not to be pitied in the least. She was to be desired. Every woman deserved that, right? It had been a very long time since Hermione felt desired. And even then, she had been a teenager then, not a woman.

She opened the door and felt breathless for just a moment. Clearly, they had similar thoughts on the dress code for the evening. Severus wore a finely tailored black suit. The white collar of his shirt was crisp as always, and the shine of his hair and the silk on his lapels suggested an upscale event. Or perhaps an effort to impress? Hermione looked him over a moment too long, overcome with thoughts of how very fine he looked. She was lucky that he had yet to notice her silence because he too seemed to be looking her over, albeit with more subtlety than she was employing.

"You clean up rather nicely, Severus." Hermione finally choked out.

"You also…look well." He seemed to have difficulty finding the proper words. What an interesting change in his demeanor, this uncertainty.

Severus~~

She was bloody gorgeous. How was he supposed to take her out like this? Did this mean it was a date? Was not the transformation into an impossibly sexy and elegant woman her signal for a romantic endeavor? How was he supposed to know? For the first time in at least a decade, Severus regretted his utter lack of experience in the dating area. There had not been occasions to test his knowledge of the subject hardly at all in his lifetime, so he had deemed it an unnecessary practice. He hoped his face was managing composure without directions from his brain. Luckily, schooling his facial expressions had been a lifelong exercise that he had practiced too often.

"Shall we go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course." For good measure, and to test new theories, he held out his arm for her. He breathed a mental sigh of relief when she put her arm through his with a smile. They walked down to the lobby in nervous silence. He had a car waiting for them, and they climbed in. He thought it couldn't hurt to help her in first.

"I am glad you dressed up as well. I wasn't entirely sure of our plans, but I uh…brought this silly frock along, you see, and I just thought I might as well…" She cut herself off, looking embarrassed and unsure of herself. What an interesting change in demeanor for the Gryffindor princess, this uncertainty.

"I think it was an appropriate choice for this evening. I apologize for not giving you prior notice of our plans. I hope you will be pleased all the same."

"I'm sure I will. I trust your taste."

He was beside himself. He still had no idea how to treat the evening, but she seemed to be enjoying herself all the same. His unnatural politeness was having the effect of making her blush quite frequently. Severus found he rather liked being responsible for such intriguing color on her cheeks.

Hermione~~

The dinner was lovely. Severus took them to a modern spot with interesting food and a variety of wines and vodkas. Thankfully, they both chose the former as their beverage. By the end of the meal, she noticed they were engaged in easy conversations as well as comfortable silences. The more relaxed she became, the more questions she allowed herself to ask him. Questions that had simmered at the back of her mind about his fake death, his role as a double spy, and about his general research and knowledge. A few times he smirked at her impertinence, but to her surprise, he answered almost every question. As they left the restaurant and got back into the car, just one question almost crossed the line,

"Severus, if I may ask, have you ever been…involved with someone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, umm...involved with a woman...romantically?" She didn't know why she was asking such a question of this private man, but she was on a roll and couldn't stop. He was being so open with her, and she loved it.

"I highly doubt that is something you need to know, Hermione." Well, that settles that, pity date it is.

"I was just curious if you had dated or anything. I mean, I know you have had two masters to serve, but surely in between wars you had someone?" His face turned cold. Immediately she knew she had gone too far. Why could she never just shut up? They got out of the car, and he whipped around to face her on the sidewalk. Face unreadable but undoubtedly angry.

"Are you taunting me, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, so now I'm your student again, is that why you're uncomfortable about this conversation?" Her temper rose with his whether she meant it to or not.

"I know very well what you are trying to get at, and I do not appreciate it. I had thought you above such mockery, but clearly all your years with those other Gryffindor brats brought you to see their mode of fun."

"I really and truly do _not_ know what you are talking about!" He looked over her face carefully and appeared to realize her sincere reaction.

"Did not the invincible Potter spin tales of what he saw in the Pensieve?" Snape spat out as though Harry's name were a vile medicine.

"Oh…"

"So you do know. As I suspected."

"But Harry only ever—"

"Oh I can just imagine the awful ways he twisted my memories into grotesque stories of the beauty and her unwanted beast." He seemed truly virulent now, looking anywhere but her face.

"Severus, listen! Harry only ever said that you were close with his mum, that you felt responsible for her death, and so you protected him, and all the rest of us, to pay your debts." He was silent for a few moments.

"That was all he said?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"Was that the gist of it, then?"

"It is a fair synopsis."

"I promise I was not trying to make fun of you. I wasn't even thinking of Harry's mum when I asked. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I suppose I might have overreacted."

"No, no it sounded like that's what I was getting at if I look at it from your perspective." Silence again. Hermione looked around her to break the tension. Behind them was a beautiful old building with finely dressed people trickling in the front door to the golden glow of chandeliers.

"Where are we by the way?" Severus sighed and looked at her.

"The Mariinsky Theater." He gave a small smile, almost imperceptible to the untrained eye. There was still hope for the evening's success, she thought.

"Are you telling me that Severus Snape, Bat of the Dungeons, is taking me to a _ballet_?" He smile grew a fraction. He could tell she was teasing him.

"It is part of the Russian culture. I thought you might enjoy seeing inside the historical Mariinsky as well." He looked away again. Hermione snuck her arm through his and relished the warmth radiating from beneath his wool coat.

"Lead the way, Mister Snape." She gave him what she hoped was her most dazzling smile, and they set off into the theater.

Severus~~

They sat near the back of the orchestra level and took in the atmosphere of the historical theatre. Hundreds of chandeliers hung along the balconies, curtains draped above the royal box, and ornate teal fabric with tassels ornamented the curtained stage. The domed ceiling was painted in a contrasting contemporary manner, but still enhanced the effect of the room.

"Oh, it's just as beautiful as I always imagined!" Hermione breathed. He looked at her curiously.

"I was not aware you had an affinity for ballet history." She blushed again. Oh how he loved when she did that.

"Well, my mum put me in ballet when I was a little girl. Probably in hopes that I would grow up to be just like all the other little girls, but I ended up studying the history of it more than the practice. You know me, I wanted to be thorough." He smirked. Why did he find this woman sexy _and _adorable so suddenly? He must have been without a date for far too long to be thinking such things at his stage in life.

"As well you should." He smiled warmly at her, well, at least _his_ version of it. She smiled back. It felt wonderful to be this close to her, to be sharing conversation and once in a lifetime experiences in an exciting place. He wished to do it again and again. He recognized the trap he was falling into, but he had little else to give him hope and excitement in his life, so he figured he should try to continue this one.

"Hermione, I was wondering if…after this trip, perhaps we could—"

"Ooh! It's starting! I'm so excited!" The lights fell, as did his heart a little.

The curtain came up slowly, and he heard Hermione intake breath with an unmistakable expression of awe. She was obviously going to be very wrapped up in the performance. As he was preparing himself to be ignored, she leaned over to touch his arm and whisper,

"It's just as I always pictured it. Thank you so much for bringing me here." Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek. So enthralled by the dancing after that, she didn't even stop to blush about what she had done. Meanwhile, Severus was shocked. The first fifteen minutes of the ballet were lost on him because that quick and innocent action from Hermione had changed everything. He knew in that moment that she had to stay in his life, he would find a way. Even if he had to bear experiencing only small touches of friendship like that.

They had champagne at intermission and toured themselves around the building for its duration. It was a date. At least he was fairly sure….It was wasn't it?

Hermione~~

Wow, wow, wow. Hermione hoped Severus was having a good time because she was having one of the most wonderful evenings of her life. The three lead dancers showed the most fantastic technique, the choreography was beautiful and refined, and the orchestra was wonderful. It was everything she had read about, but nothing like she had ever seen in person. The concepts were truly ingenious as well. The set and costumes were big, bold and modern done in primary colors, with some green for secondary characters. She was overly pleased to learn that the romantic leads were actually a married couple. The leading ballerina herself was so energized at her debut, her movement was liquid and graceful. The other lead male was certainly the best male dancer she would ever see. So powerful and precise yet still quirky.

During the second act, Hermione took a moment to remember the man who provided such a wonderful event in her life. She looked at him as he watched the stage, and she reached over to give his hand a gentle squeeze of gratitude and appreciation. The first unexpected phenomenon was the jolt of excitement in her stomach as her fingertips touched his. This surprised her so much, that she immediately took her hand back to her lap and stared at the stage as though nothing had happened. The second even more unexpected phenomenon was the long pale hand that boldly reached over the arm rest and took her hand back to hold it in his.

Hermione looked dumbly first at their entwined hands and then to the man's face. Her mouth might have gaped open as well, but he did not see because he watched the stage intently with a look of utmost calm and confidence. Little did she know those were the complete opposites of his true emotions. She hoped this wasn't another pity move. Feeling his thumb move against hers ever so gently, all thoughts of pity flew out of her mind. She inched closer to him and sat back to enjoy the rest of the performance.


	13. Viennese Please

Chapter 13

Viennese Please

Hermione~

Hermione woke up the following morning with a smile still on her face, gently leaving dreams of waltzing with a man in a dark suit in a field of Russian tulips. As she gained consciousness, her smile fell into a sigh of resignation. The night with Severus, their date as she was determined to call it, was everything she could have hoped for in an evening, and yet…

She heard rustling sounds in the other room, then the soft click of the door locking outside Severus' room as he left. Hermione sighed again. Her time with him last night had been so wonderful, and she had hoped the evening would continue for a little while after the show, but on the taxi ride back to the hotel he had fallen completely silent and distant. She did not understand the change in him. Upon arriving at the hotel lobby, he took her by the hand lightly and declared he had an urgent matter of business to attend to immediately. She had protested that at such an hour surely his business could wait until morning, but he stood firm that it was necessary. In keeping with his strange politeness of the day, he had apologized for his preoccupation but made no remarks upon the occasion they had enjoyed or any promises of future endeavors. Which was just as well she supposed, since she would be on her way home the next day.

Hermione had planned to speak to Severus about her intended travel plans after the ballet, but she was too much concerned with his indifference at the time. It seemed now that her going home would be of no significance to him, despite that she had served as a source of entertainment for a few days. He must have tired of her constant company over the few days, so used to solitude he was. It was understandable, but it still stung a bit. The loss of the Magical Alchemy Mystery would be a sore one, but her vacation expenses were nearing the budget she had set out prior to the trip. She still had some weeks of vacation left, but she could as easily spend them reading as she could gallivanting across the continent with a certain former teacher and Death Eater. Her mind knew this to be true, but her heart also knew that by leaving Russia, it would mourn a loss sorer than that of just a mysterious crime to solve.

She packed her bags with relative ease, and checked her tickets. Catch the 4:42 flight to Vienna and then the 9:34 to London where she would stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. Even as she mentally rifled through the itinerary, her spirit sank at the realization of just how unexciting it all seemed in comparison with the past fortnight. The thrill of a week's worth of reading at home was even lost on her in her current disappointment. What was the good of reading so much wealth of knowledge and story without someone with whom to discuss it all. Hermione shook her head at her own silliness. In that moment she determined to be done with self-pitying though the habit would be hard to break.

At one last burst of curiosity, she poked her head through the connecting door that led to Severus' room. It was still unlocked, so she felt no guilt in the action. He was certainly absent. All that remained was his packed bag and a spare cloak folded over it. Wait, a _packed _bag. Then he intended to leave that day as well! Why, the impertinence of it all! To think, she had felt guilty for not telling him she was leaving when he had purposefully intended to do the same all along! Such thoughts alleviated her conscience almost completely. And she charged out of the room with her things to go settle her bill. And perhaps have a word with the concierge about highly inappropriate connecting doors.

Severus~

His head was spinning on his way out the lobby. It was a cold night, but no wind could chill him in his current state of near bliss. His idea for the ballet had been an utter success, if one could go by Hermione's expressions and words of gratitude. He would treasure that kiss on his cheek for days to come. It seemed as if he was ready for companionship again. At least to some small extent. Severus admitted to himself that the joys he received from the situation were beyond what he had expected. This disturbed him greatly. He was not prepared for any serious attachments to anyone, friend or otherwise. A companionship could be taken back or changed, but a situation in which he, Severus Snape, began to need the other person consistently. Well, it was not to be thought of. Again, he agreed with his fears that the presence of Miss Granger was to be of short duration for this trip, and not any longer. Anything else would be a danger to him. The temporary friendship was simply for experimentation and rehabilitation to the act of socializing.

The thoughts sounded rather daft to that Dumbledorian voice in the back of his head, but he ignored those distant criticisms. Onto more important business.

Upon leaving the Mariinsky that night, he had laid eyes upon a lady's emerald necklace that appeared to have the same counterfeit style as the ones from the Kremlin. An heirloom no doubt from the look of it. A quick flick of the wand down at his side confirmed it. Odd coincidence. As Hermione was calling for a taxi car, Severus glanced back. Just then the grand lady turned to her escort and he caught sight of familiar insignia upon the back of the necklace. A small silver pendant dangled elegantly from the clasp, and there engraved in cursive were the initials BZ.

That's it! He knew that insignia, and he knew who to find. Likely, this person was not their culprit, but it could be a very good lead to start trailing back to the true crime starter. He must waste no time in finding this jeweler's current location.

Hermione had broken his trance by taking his arm and leading him to the cab. He gazed at her through his peripherals while she went on about how wonderful the dancers were and how glad she was to have seen the theater. She was beautiful. Severus could not deny that in the least. He also had some inner turmoil about whether he could possibly cut the evening short with this elegant woman who had just willingly gone on some sort of date with him. Nevertheless, the location of the jeweler must be found as soon as possible. He did not want to bother Hermione with business while she was in such a joyous mood. He would not want to disrupt that. Though he might be doing so with his silence, he realized as they pulled up to the hotel.

He had struggled with his thoughts the whole ride and hardly said word in response to her. He hoped she would forgive him when he returned with news of a solid lead. He took his leave of her and went off into the night to search out some of his contacts known to be in the city. But not one moment of that night would the image of Hermione's smiling face fade from the forefront of his mind.

Hermione~

The bill had taken some time to settle, mostly due to her firm complaints about the "door" situation. Finally, only a few hours before her flight, Hermione dragged her bags toward the car hired by the hotel to drive her to the airport. She took one last moment to look back towards the hotel with a pinched expression and a deep exhale.

"Hermione!" A man shouted. She turned to see Snape striding briskly towards her. His windswept hair looked rather dashing on him, she unwittingly noticed. She mentally slapped herself for being relieved to see him.

"Hermione, you weren't…leaving, were you?" he asked.

She gathered herself up and replied, "In fact I was, yes. I have a flight to catch rather soon, if you don't mind." The underlying bitterness was not cleverly veiled, and apparent to the man at which it was aimed.

"You're not leaving because of me, are you? I can find a different room if you prefer it." She sighed for the fourth time that morning.

"No, no, it's not that. I just—" She looked up the sincere confusion written on his face and took note of the tense anxiousness in his countenance. Hermione knew she had to let go of her impudence in light of his concern. Perhaps she had misunderstood his indifference.

"I just need to be getting home, that's all." She answered weakly. Hermione began to get in the car. To her surprise, Severus shot out his hand and pulled her right back out.

"But surely you would not miss out on solving a great mystery? The Hermione Granger I have known would not."

"Yes, but the Hermione Granger you knew at least had funds and scholarships. Freelance research and consulting make a fair allowance for a vacation, but Russia has been the source for liberal depletion of my funds." There, at least that was honest. He could not deny her the need to be frugal.

"Indeed." He looked deep in thought. His brows furrowed as if wrestling with an impromptu decision. What could he possibly have on his mind?

"Look, I'm sorry. This week's been interesting, but I don't have much of an option. Good luck on the hunt, if you continue tracing it without me. Good-bye, Professor Snape." She held out her hand.

Severus~

In that moment, his head rang with repetitions of "Professor" and "without me". He had offended her somehow. She was unhappy. He was surprised to find he did not like that. Quite a lot actually. He did not want to trace this crime "without her". What once would have seemed the perfect vacation, to hunt down unknown history in a foreign country alone with no one at his back or at his side, suddenly seemed like the worst thing possible. He would not do this alone. He needed her to go with him. That frightened him to his core, but he knew it to be true. He was a sensible man, and he would listen to his instincts. In his moment of anxiety, Severus made a decision that he knew he might regret, but he had to do it.

"Come with me, Hermione." Her outstretched hand wavered between them, so he took it in his gloved ones, and repeated himself more earnestly,

"Come with me. I—I would appreciate if you would accompany me on the next leg of my journey." Hermione remained dumbfounded and looked as if she might refuse.

"I will cover the necessary expenses if that is your concern. If you have other objections," he paused, "then I understand if you should not accept the offer." Hermione shook her head slightly as if to shake off unbelief.

"Where are you going? I mean, no…No, I can't. I—I have a flight to catch. My tickets are paid, I really can't. I'm so sorry. Believe me, I wish I could."

"Then you have no objection to going?"

"Well, no, but as I said—"

"Easily managed. You have a layover, yes?" She nodded. He grabbed her bags and began to guide her back to the lobby.

"Then we can take your first flight and then reimburse the second. Wait here, I will gather my things and then we can take a car together. Where does your first flight land? Not too far from our destination, I hope. Hermione?" She looked up at him as if finally waking up from a trance.

"Yes? Oh right, umm my first flight is the 4:42 to Vienna." Snape smile foolishly, almost devilishly. If he had been any other person, she might have called it disbelief. But Severus Snape was _not_ often shocked.

"What? What's wrong?"

"If I doubted my actions before, I do not now."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked with her signature look of sass, hand on hip.

"Because, Hermione, I traipsed about last night to find and then confirm that our clear lead in the case will be found in none other than Vienna, Austria."

They couldn't help themselves. They looked at each other and laughed in mirth, completely amused by coincidence and fate stringing them together so easily once more.


End file.
